This invention is in the field of ignition systems for fuel burning engines and more particularly in such systems wherein the igniters thereof are AC powered with superimposed transient modulation. Still more specifically, it is in an area of such ignition systems wherein the AC powering means have active signal generating stages which are controlled by logic circuits to switch the bias current in such stages on and off for each firing cycle, as well as to precharge inductive components and then discharge such components during each igniter firing cycle.
The prior art does not appear to deal with bias modulation control of ignition systems for fuel burning engines nor in suppressing residual stored energy in such systems between firing cycles.